Total knee arthroplasty procedures often require the sacrifice of the anterior cruciate ligament (ACL) and/or the posterior cruciate ligament (PCL). As such, total knee prostheses often include structures and mechanisms that attempt to provide the same or similar functions provided by the ACL and PCL. However, these conventional total knee prostheses may not fully replicate the normal proprioception, kinematics, and/or biomechanical functions provided by natural ligaments. Bicruciate retaining knee replacements have been used in the past, but were associated with problems of knee stiffness and implant failure that were likely attributable to inadequate implant design, instrumentation, and/or implantation technique. Accordingly, there is a desire in some cases to preserve functioning cruciate ligaments in young and active patients who require knee joint replacement, to maintain a natural feeling, and normal biomechanical function and performance of the knee after total knee replacement. There is also a desire for more efficient and accurate devices and methods for preparing femurs and tibias for bicruciate retaining implants (i.e., ACL and PCL preserving implants), as well as other types of knee implants, since many knee procedures (especially, but not limited to, bicruciate retaining procedures) often utilize devices and methods that are less than ideal.
Thus, there remains a need to provide improved devices and methods for performing knee arthroplasty. The present invention satisfies this need and provides other benefits and advantages in a novel and unobvious manner.